Various types of tools for removing difficult or frozen parts from shafts have been used for many years. Various removal tools have long provided their unique attributes for various tasks where it was desired to provide a method to pry a wheel or pulley off of a drive or driven shaft. However, there remains a need for an improved tool for removing certain types of pulleys used on serpentine belts, commonly used in automotive applications.
The foregoing figures, being merely exemplary, contain various elements that may be present or omitted from actual implementations depending upon the circumstances. An attempt has been made to draw the figures in a way that illustrates at least those elements that are significant for an understanding of the various embodiments and aspects of a pulley removal tool. However, various other elements of a pulley removal tool, especially as may be adapted and attached to various pulleys which are to be removed, and for variations in shafts which may be encountered, may be utilized in order to provide an advantageous pulley removal tool for removing wheel type pulleys from shafts.